13 Hallowed Nights: The Eighth Night
by Corvus no Genmu
Summary: "By your blood, you may well be the Key to the End, but as far as I can see…" A hand gently squeezed Hellboy's shoulder. "The heart purifies the cursed blood by the choice of your soul."


**Disclaimer:** I own what is my own.

* * *

_"What is it that makes a man a man? Is it his origins — the way things start? Or is it something else, something harder to describe?"_

* * *

**Thirteen Hallowed Nights**

**The Eighth Night:**

_"Family"_

By Corvus no Genmu

It was proving remarkably easy to enter places that most would deem as secure, but wasn't security just a relative term to most? What use was a guard who could not see, a dog who could not smell? What use was there for traps if they would not be sprung, of doors that would not remain closed? He supposed that they were truly well protected from mundane means but what was the mundane to the supernatural? Not that there weren't a few traps and protections that kept some of the nastier things from creeping about but even they were but a simple trip cord to those with far greater power as to actually fear such mediocre defenses of silver and oak.

Finding his room wasn't hard, he just followed the cat. Two tailed and black as midnight, with one eye of ocean blue and the other burning amber, the feathered wings of the nekomata flexed as it gazed behind to make sure Jacque was following behind and spared a feline grin at the contingent of ordinary cats that lined the hall like soldiers before a king. In a way, the behavior wasn't all that unexpected all considering… Still, Jacque hoped this wouldn't become a common thing or enjoy a decent walk in the park would become far too troublesome…

Nibi, the nekomata, entered the large room without pause and sighting its sleeping occupant, made itself useful by leaping on the red-skin's massive chest, startling him awake by the unexpected weight. A massive right hand composed entirely of stone nearly reintroduced the nekomata. Golden eyes stared about in surprise, narrowing at the twin tails and ebony wings though there was a faint smile on the bearded face. A soft human hand stroked Nibi's head. "Well, well, I gotta say you're a whole new kind of cat…"

"Nekomata, or cat spirit if you'd prefer." Jacque stepped fully into the room.

Amber eyes turned to Jacque, taking in his young, almost teenaged appearance but frowned at the strange sense of familiarity of those emerald orbs and pale, ivory hair. "Who are you?"

Jacque's smile was almost sad but there was a mischievous sheen to his eyes. "I once told you that time does not exist. The past happened, the present is happening, and the future never happened."

Amber orbs narrowed further before widening with sudden realization. Hellboy leapt to his booted feet and was quick to envelop Jacque in a massive bear-hug as Nibi flew up to a nearby shelf and smiled down at them in clear amusement. "Uncle Monshroud! You crazy old coot where have you been?"

"Ah…" Jacque gasped for air but returned the hug as best as he could. "It's good to see you to, lad… but my name is Jacque… this time."

Hellboy set Jacque down, still grinning as his tail curled excitedly about him. "Jacque? Man, what kind of name is that?"

"An accurate one, I assure you." Jacque glanced about the room, not surprised to find a shelf full of books on the occult and wondered how many happened to have comic books hidden amongst their ancient pages. A large television dominated one side of the room with a nice collection of movies beneath them, a few of which held a theme that Jacque did not miss, and of course a rack that held most of Hellboy's primary weapons. A large cart that was piled with plates sat to the side, left over from Hellboy's second dinner no doubt. "Pancakes for dinner?" He chided, playfully punching the taller man's shoulder. "You're going to rot your teeth out if you don't lay off on all the sweets."

"Yeah, yeah, like I haven't heard that before." Hellboy rolled his eyes and took a seat at his bed. "Seriously though, what brings you to this neck of the woods? I thought you'd still be in hiding after that thing in Britain."

"Ah, heard about that did you?" asked Jacque, taking a seat on a nearby recliner. _Oh, a back massager… nice…_

Hellboy snorted loudly. "Heard about it? Pop had a heck of a time convincing the President not to put your face at the top of every agency's hit list. Hell, the M.B.I. is still shittin' bricks over it and those idiots at G.I.W. have totally lost what little sanity they had, though I think it was more to do with all that crap going on in that British ministry."

"Not going to ask about the swords? What I've done with them or where they may be?"

Hellboy shrugged indifferently, patting his pockets for a cigar. "Father said if there was anyone who could guarantee that those swords never fell into the wrong hands, it'd be you. Still never figured out how he knew it was you just by seeing that photograph…"

Jacque pulled out a cigar and held it out to Hellboy who took it with grumbled thanks as he lighted it. "Broom always had a way about seeing things the way they're supposed to be. Even his own death." Hellboy stiffened, the cigar held just short of his crimson lips. "I know you don't care to be reminded of it, but I'm sure he was glad to have died as he lived, fighting the good fight."

"Yeah… I'm sure he was…" Hellboy took a long drag of his cigar and let it out slowly. "So what kind of new hell brings you this way?"

"Not every visit I make is about the end of the world, lad." Jacque chided.

"Oh yeah? What about that whole thing with Gozer in New York?" asked Hellboy.

"As I recall, you weren't involved in that anymore than I." said Jacque.

Hellboy grunted at that but continued, "How about that thing down in Pennsylvania?"

"A localized plague that resulted in only seven survivors out a city of thousands is somehow my fault?" Jacque asked. "Or are you just grumpy about that one zombie tossing you like a football?"

"Hey! That thing was a tank with legs, damn it!"

"I thought you did?"

"Oh, funny. Like I've not heard that one before…" grumbled Hellboy, taking another long drag of his cigar.

_Over fifty years old and he still pouts like a baby…_ Jacque sighed and started to dig around in his pockets for something. "Now don't be like that, lad. After all, I've still got a present to give don't I?"

Hellboy didn't rise to the bait though he did peek out the corner of one eye. Monshroud's visits were rare and far between but when he did drop by it was always with a small gift or two that was either a powerful relic of magic thought lost, or something more personal between the two of them. He still had that enchanted mirror hidden away beneath his clothes and, until recently, had made what some might call excessive use of it to spy, that is, to look after a certain female pyrokinetic

"Hold out your right hand and close your eyes." Hellboy quirked an eyebrow but did as Jacque asked. He felt something small fall into his palm and opened his eyes. It was a small stone talisman of some sort but he didn't particularly care for that so much as the image it depicted. It was the face of a tusked boar, or as Hellboy thought of it…

"It's a pig. What the hell, Monshroud?"

"While you do eat like one, that's not why I'm giving you that talisman. Now, focus your mind on it and nothing else. There is only you and that little piece of stone, no one else. The world is an illusion, its people a soundless wind, its dangers forgotten." Jacque whispered, his voice strangely hypnotic and Hellboy's eyes glazed over as he unknowingly followed the young man's commands. "Now… take its power as your own, draw it into your hand."

The runes along the Hand of Doom that served as Hellboy's right arm lit up with fiery light but it was overshadowed by the lines of the talisman alighting themselves with greater intensity before the stone suddenly cracked into pieces, shocking Hellboy out of Jacque's hold. He stared at the smile pile of dust in his hands and turned to glare at Jacque. "What the hell—" He stopped dead in his tracks for what he saw past Jacque, in the reflection of the door. He rose to his feet and stumbled forward, raising an unsure hand as to touch the reflective metal for there in its pristine surface was an impossible sight.

It was himself with soft pink skin, his forehead smooth and clear save for the wrinkles of an astonished brow. Everything in that reflection was human save for his eyes, which remained the same burning amber as before but there were other differences as well. Whereas Hellboy was dressed in a simple black muscle-shirt and dark cargo pants, his reflection sport the attire of a knight of valor, a warrior of justice, a defender of the weak.

The reflected man wore his heart on his sleeve and it beat to the rhythm of a human's own. A king's crown remained atop his head and there in the background was a stone pedestal, a legendary sword of power matched only by its Eastern twin sat waiting to make a choice once again but whether that choice be for a Hero of Salvation, or a Beast of Armageddon remains lost in the mists of the far future.

Only by gazing at his own hand did Hellboy see that the reflection was an illusion, he still bore the flesh of a monster.

"The eyes of the boar no such thing as lies, they see the truth of what lies within." Jacque quoted from where he stood just out of Hellboy's sight. "That was the talisman's power and now it is yours. You have to merely focus on the truth and you shall see it clearly, but sometimes… the truth can be more damning than the lies. Let the power fade and you will see the masks people wear to hide from the rest of the world… and from themselves."

Hellboy swallowed, his voice gruff as he spoke, "This… this is what I really am…? I'm… a man?"

"The blood of a devil runs in your veins, and so too does the tainted blood of human royalty. By your blood, you may well be the Key to the End, but as far as I can see…" A hand gently squeezed Hellboy's shoulder. "The heart purifies the cursed blood by the choice of your soul. What you see is not what you or anyone else can see. This reflection can only be seen by Truth's eyes and it can be just as beautiful as it can be cruel. Whatever you may become it will be by your choice and no one else. This is my last gift to you, lad. Use it well."

"What?" Hellboy turned and found himself alone in his room. He frowned and turned once more to his reflection and saw the man that he was on the inside. He focused on the lies and saw pale flesh turn crimson, two stumps of shaved horns atop his head, a massive stone hand outweighing the left… The frown remained as he stared at the reflection of his body as he thought back to what he had seen earlier. Jacque had been careful to remain out of Hellboy's sight but the half-devil saw the hand that laid itself upon his shoulder.

It was the hand of a skeleton.

"Aw, crap…"

* * *

_Two lonely souls can make one happy family._


End file.
